User blog:AlyssaTheMusicGeek/Guess The Lyric!
Welcome to my edition of Guess The Lyric! Others have already done it, so why not me? All you have to do is guess the lyric provided below. There are 50 questions. Ready? 1. "I'm burning alive" (Answer: Fire Meet Gasoline, Guesser: YoSayAri) 2. "Now watch me yule / Now watch me superman" (Answer: Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Guesser: YoSayAri) 3. "Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top" (Answer: All About That Bass, Guesser: YoSayAri) 4. "One, two, three, c'mon girls" (Answer: Focus, Guesser: YoSayAri) 5. "And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl" (Answer: Blurred Lines, Guesser: YoSayAri) 6. "But there was so many red flags" (Answer: Elastic Heart, Guesser: DemiLovatoFan44) 7. "Remember how that lasted for a day?" (Answer: We Are Never Getting Back Together, Guesser: DemiLovatoFan44) 8. "I want your love / And I want your revenge" (Answer: Bad Romance, Guesser: Stanley56) 9. ""Still a trace of innocence on pillow case" (Answer: No Control, Guesser: Stanley56) 10. "Put your hands up" (Answer: Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), Guesser: JDisbae) 11. "Oh, I know all that I let you down" (Answer: Sorry, Guesser: Stanley56) 12. "Until tonight I only dreamed about you" (Answer: Heartbeat Song, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 13. "All girls wanna be like that / Bad girls underneath like that" (Answer: Dangerous Woman, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 14. "She told me don't worry no more" (Answer: Can't Feel My Face, Guesser: Stanley56) 15. "My body's had enough" (Answer: Same Old Love, Guesser: Stanley56) 16. "I can move mountains / I can work a miracle" (Answer: Uma Thurman, Guesser: JDisbae) 17. "So, you say I'm complicated" (Answer: Confident, Guesser: JDisbae) 18. "But I smell her on your collar, so goodbye, bye, bye" (Answer: Lips Are Movin', Guesser: JDisbae) 19. "Fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise" (Answer: Love Me Like You Do, Guesser: JDisbae) 20. "Even if it's just pretend" (Answer: Wildest Dreams, Guesser: Stanley56) 21. "We're not promised tomorrow" (Answer: Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Guesser: Monkey00) 22. "And you deserve it / The way you work it" (Answer: Earned It, Guesser: Stanley56) 23. "Let's do this one more time" (Answer: Starships, Guesser: Stanley56) 24. "Got a long list of ex lovers" (Answer: Blank Space, Guesser: Stanley56) 25. "But I got nothing here without you" (Answer: One Last Time, Guesser: Stanley56) 26. "But f*** that little mouse" (Answer: I'm An Albatrouz, Guesser: TheEmmaShow) 27. "It's been a long day" (Answer: See You Again, Guesser: TheEmmaShow) 28. "So, I'm thinking that it's time you go" (Answer: Gibberish, Guesser: Elizabeth Georgeos) 29. "Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore" (Answer: Telephone, Guesser: Master Hydraffe) 30. "Yellow diamonds in the light" (Answer: We Found Love, Guesser: Master Hydraffe) 31. "Can I just stay here / Spend the rest of my days here" (Answer: Locked Out Of Heaven, Guesser: Master Hydraffe) 32. "Don't tell your mother" (Answer: Cool For The Summer, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 33. "Let me show you how proud I am to be yours" (Answer: Good For You, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 34. "And now we're running s*** tonight" (Answer: On The Floor, Guesser: Master Hydraffe) 35. "We gon' do this all night long" (Answer: B****, I'm Madonna, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 36. "Loosin' up your body 'till you come undone" (Answer: Fun, Guesser: Neverletyouloveme) 37. "That's why I'm leavin' you lonely, lonely" (Answer: Mr. Know It All, Guesser: JDisbae) 38. "Putting my defense up / 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love" (Answer: Heart Attack, Guesser: Neverletyouloveme) 39. "Girls hit you, hallelujah" (Answer: Uptown Funk, Guesser: GetLuck) 40. "Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count" (Answer: Chandelier, Guesser: GetLuck) 41. "Here we go back / This is the moment" (Answer: Can't Hold Us, Guesser: TheEmmaShow) 42. "Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate" (Answer: Shake It Off, Guesser: Master Hydraffe) 43. "You give me that kind of something / Want it all the time, need it everyday" (Answer: The Way, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 44. "Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet / Love me, love me, please retweet" (Answer: G.U.Y, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 45. "Eight hundred cash, that's a hell of a deal" (Answer: Downtown, Guesser: Dany Just Dancer ;D) 46. "I only call you when it's half past five" (Answer: The Hills, Guesser: TheEmmaShow) 47. "There's no going back" (Answer: Dark Horse, Guesser: Elizabeth Georgeos) 48. "Late night watching television" (Answer: I Really Like You, Guesser: TheEmmaShow) 49. "Do you think I'm pretty" (Answer Cheerleader, Guesser: DemiLovatoFan44): 50. "All we need is somebody to _____ ___" (Answer: Lean On, Guesser: DemiLovatoFan44) So...give me your guesses, and I'll be checking for who's right or wrong. Category:Blog posts